Guess whos back in NYC!
by fondue4two
Summary: A story about Miss Santana Lopez who heads to NYC to live with Kurt and Rachel. She ends up getting into a war with Cassandra July. Accidentally stumbling on a secret she ends up trying to help Cassie as she realises there not all that different. Britt eventualy ends up visiting NYC, after calling things of with sam..
1. Im here

_She's back!_

The story of Santana Lopez as she heads to NYC to live with Kurt and Rachel. She tries to take down Cassie after she finds out about how Cassie treats Rachel although things don't go to plan…

**Chapter 1 ****I'm here**

The bright beaming light shone through as Rachel pulled back the curtain, Santana suddenly awoke.

'Are you high?' Santana moaned.

'If you're going to live with me and Kurt you're going to have be up, on Saturdays we have breakfast at tiffany's, it's a New York City tradition' Rachel exclaimed.

As Rachel buzzed out the room Santana gracefully hopped out of bed and glared through her window, the towering skyscrapers filled the streets and you could barely see the blue of the sky.

Santana was mesmerised, her flashing smile lit up the room. Even though Santana came to New York heartbroken as she tried to win back her love for Brittany and got turned down, she was still incredibly happy to be in New York, after all there isn't no place more fitting for the Sassy, fearless Latina.

She still knows deep down that Brittany loves her and that eventually sweet Britt would come back to her, rather trouty mouth would have attempted to swallow his precious girlfriend whole or Britt would realise how incredibly hot Santana is and come running back.

After all if Britt didn't care why was she so adamant on quizzing Elaine about her and Santana's relationship?

Santana quickly got dressed and glided down the stairs to overhear Kurt and Rachel arguing.

'Why don't you just leave it alone Rachel, this is Cassandra July do you actually think she won't hesitate to cut you from NYADA, your already on a warning' Kurt screeched.

'Honesty I couldn't care less, I'm sick of this internet joke harping on at me, I don't even need her, I'm Rachel berry I am making a name for myself here with or without NYADA' Rachel shouted.

Kurt and Rachel turned around to see Santana grinning at them both, they suddenly stopped.

'Aint nobody got time for anyone else but me giving you crap hobbit' Santana raved.

Before Rachel could respond Santana grabbed the laptop and searched for Cassie, she then began to watch the video of Cassie's outrage at the Broadway audience, 'that bitch is cracked' Santana shouted.

Kurt trying to defuse the whole conversation about Cassie insisted they all get out of the apartment, and have breakfast.

Later that night Santana slummed herself down on the couch and began to watch some TV.

Kurt sat down next to her, only for Santana to glare at him.

'Do you realise you look like an albino cabbage patch kid when you look at me like that' Santana hissed.

'You look down, and I know it's about Britt trust me I know I've been in your shoes, you know what you need?' Kurt responded.

'What' Santana replied?

'A night out, its NYC for crying out loud and your handsome, cabbage patch friend has got you some ID' Kurt bellowed.

Before Santana could even make up her mind she put on the sexiest red dress she owned and applied her lipstick, Kurt rushed her out the door and they hit the biggest gay and lesbian bar in the whole of NYC.

Santana smiling walked in the bar; the bouncer checked both their IDs and they skipped through.

Shockingly this was nothing like Santana expected, she presumed the girls wouldn't be half as pretty as Britt although to her surprise the girls were breathtakingly beautiful and 90% of them were glaring at Santana

. As the night went on Adam Kurt's new boyfriend arrived and got on extremely well with Santana and bought the groups drinks all night, Adam then introduced Santana to a few of his girlfriends. Later on Kurt and Adam left Santana as she stayed with the group of girls.

Although one girl couldn't take her eyes of Santana the whole night, she was tall blonde, thin build, and extremely pretty and she was sitting on the other side of the room.

Strangely Santana had a familiar feeling about this girl, like she had seen her before. Although this was impossible, I mean Santana has never been to that club in her life.

A few moments later a waitress came up to Santana with the pink cocktail the mysterious blonde had ordered her, the blonde then winked at Santana.

Suddenly and shockingly that's when It hit her, the blonde was Cassandra July, Santana's jaw dropped but then she grinned.

Santana then decided to leave. As she hopped in a cab a million thoughts suddenly came running through her head of what she could do with this new found information.


	2. Not your average Monday

**Chapter 2 ****Not your average Monday**

So it was Monday, just two days after Santana found out about how the famous angry Cassandra July was actually the famous angry lesbian Cassandra July.

After all you don't wink at girls and buy them pink cocktails if you're not into them, and Santana being Santana knew that Cassie was into her.

Although even though she knew this information and that it could really help Rachel out as Cassie would stop bullying her, the queen of Lima heights decided to keep it to herself and use it to her advantage.

I mean there were a million things our little snix could do with it but she did what only she knew how.

Santana was up ready and dressed before 9:00am; she put on her coat and began to walk the lovely streets of NYC and she was headed to one place and one place only, NYADA.

The rain began to spot and grazed Santana's beautifully made up face just as she entered the colossal doors of NYADA.

As she walked through the hallway her wet clothes dripped while her hair sat neatly on her shoulders yet she still managed to remain as beautiful as before.

She then spotted the classroom that Rachel was in; her baby brown eyes peered through the window of the door as she saw Cassandra appear to be shouting.

Santana grinned as she stormed through the doors.

'Santana, what, what are you doing here?' Rachel asked.

Everyone was glaring at the soaking wet Santana as she had just interrupted a class of Miss Julys, which was unheard of!

'It's alright Berry I'm not here for you, although thanks for taking my umbrella this morning, I'm freaking soaked!' Santana moaned.

Cassie turned around to Santana speechless, her face turned white with shock.

'If your friend wants something shwimmer, tell her to take it outside' Cassie plucked up the words to say to Rachel.

'I'm here to see you actually' Santana grinned to Cassie.

Cassie got up, and pointed to Kurt if so to tell him to take the class as she stepped outside with Santana.

'Okay what do you want' Cassie hissed to Santana.

Cassie knew exactly who Santana was; Cassie's heart was racing, although her fearless nature and inferior expression told otherwise.

'Well I could ask you the same question, although that's not what you were saying Saturday night' Santana grinned.

Cassie's face changed. 'Ha, I urge you little girl, from whatever part of gang related town you're from, not to mess with me, do you know who I am?'

'Oh I know exactly who you are, Rachel doesn't though, does she? And I've seen your video, it was hysterical btw, though you went a little overboard with the bitch fit' Santana laughed.

'How much is this going to cost to make you and your drowned hooker clothes go away' Cassie replied sternly.

'Oh that's where you're wrong; I don't want your money, this is what's going to happen. You're going to quit with whatever unoriginal nicknames you've created for Berry and start treating her with some respect. I am the only bitch who can be honest with her! I also want into NYADA. That good enough for you Blondie?' Santana explained.

'Fine I can be nice to your little girlfriend Berry but I'm not getting you into NYADA, what do you think this is some sort of high school drama club where they let anyone in. I no te gusta, comprende' Cassie hissed.

'You see I don't know what I really want to do in NYC yet, but I'm damn sure if Hummel and Berry can get into your precious NYADA, so can I, get me an audition, I'd nail it, and then I promise your little secret is safe with me' Santana explained.

'You would be starting late, and fine I will get you a lousy audition but you're not going to get in, can you even sing, dance, or act?' Cassie ranted.

Santana whipped the pen out of her black leather knee high boots and grabbed Cassie's arm, she then wrote down her number.

'You're going to give me a call when you've got me an audition' Santana smiled at Cassie as she turned around and walked away.

You may be thinking Santana would never do something like that, blackmail someone about their sexuality when Santana struggled with coming out herself.

Although this time Santana didn't care, she is still heartbroken over Britt and trying to get over it the only way she knows how, be a class A bitch. Plus she secretly didn't like anyone other than her being harsh to Rachel, even though she despised the tiny Jew on many numerous occasions.

Secretly Santana thought she would also fit very nicely in NYADA.


	3. Nailed It

Chapter 3:** Nailed it**

Santana waves Kurt and Rachel of as they leave for NYADA. Secretly enviable of them both as she still hadn't got a call from Cassie and it's been 3 days now.

As she turns around to get ready to look for a job worthy of her presence she hears her phone buzz.

She then picked her phone up as it read the message

11:00pm sharp, Luton Building. One chance-Carmen Tibideaux

A huge smile lit up her face as she ran upstairs to get ready. Before she knew it she was stood in front of Carmen.

Santana knew she only had one chance to pull it off. As the audition came as a surprise for Santana she didn't really have time to prepare, so she sung the only song she knew she could sing from the heart.

'I took my love; I took it down, I climbed a mountain and I turned around'

As soon as the lyrics left her mouth she noticed as Carmen smiled at her as if she knew Santana's pain with Brittany. Landslide was the first song Santana and Britt sung to each other to let them know how they truly felt.

All the feelings came rushing back, and she could barely finish the rest of the song, a million flashbacks popped into her head at once, then she was reminded how Britt was with Sam now and it just made her pissed.

Luckily she finished the song and beautifully enough for Carmen to give her a standing ovation.

Before Carmen could even get a word out poor Santana knelt to the ground her hand used as a tissue to wipe away the tears falling from her dark brown eyes.

'Sorry' Santana said.

'You don't have to apologize, when I heard you sing I felt it was an emotional song for you, and your vocals are amazing the song really illustrated that, great work! I don't usually allow people in this late, but there's something about you, you've got what it takes, you start next Monday, don't forget to thank Cassie' Carmen explained.

Shocked and surprised Santana flashed the biggest smile and got on her phone to ring Rachel.

Although Rachel and Kurt were stunned and praised her, they kind of knew Santana liked the idea of NYADA but they didn't think for a second she could get in, and not at this very late stage.

Although Rachel being Rachel was quick on the mark of questioning Santana, she knew something wasn't quite right I mean how she could get in this late and why was she speaking to Cassie.

Santana denied all knowledge that there was anything other than her pure talent going on and Rachel in the end believed her.


	4. Il show you how its done

Chapter 4**: IL show you how it's done**

Rachel Santana and Kurt were up bright and early, ready to go with their fresh bagels in their hand on the first Monday of Santana's first day at NYADA.

Santana was ecstatic although she tried to contain some of the excitement, she kept herself calm, cool and collected especially in front of Kurt and Rachel as she didn't want to go overboard.

In class Cassie stood before them wearing her usual NYADA gear, her black leotard, although Santana never noticed before how attractive Cassie was until this very moment.

Cassie's long blonde hair was waving perfectly past her shoulders; her blue eyes were sparkling as the sun shone on them through the window.

Santana also liked the fact that Cassie gave into her in the end and basically got her into NYADA. In fact Santana was actually starting to like Cassie and deep down related to her, I mean Santana acted the same as Cassie did when she was in the closet, angry at the world and snapping at everyone.

Cassie then made an announcement.

'Okay class so I have a special guest for you today, who has travelled along way to meet you, an aspiring actor who is quite talented considering he's in high school, he's thinking of coming here to NYADA in the fall' Cassie bellowed.

Rachel, Kurt and Santana suddenly glared at each other in shock wondering what was going on as this never happens.

That's when Sam walked through the doors.

Santana's face and body stiffened. What was happening why was Sam aka trouty mouth, annoying fish lips, root of all evil in NYC. Why was he even in the same country as the goddess that is Snix.

Before Santana could even properly react Cassie gave Santana the look, you know, the one Santana usually gets when she thinks she's won the argument.

How could Cassie do this to Santana, for a second she was even starting to like Cassie and now this, she thought it was over. Cassie's secret was safe and Santana got what she wanted.

'Hi Santana' Sam cowardly exclaimed

Santana was even more annoyed at the fact she was too upset to respond, so she got up and walked out the room.

As she stormed out the room Cassie followed.

'I told you not to mess with me, it's nothing personal, well actually it is but only because you made it personal' Cassie hissed.

'You're such a bitch, all because I threatened to expose your little lesbian secret, it was nothing! For the record I would never have even done it anyway' Santana cried.

Usually when Santana sees Sam she naturally goes into Lima heights mode but not anymore, Britt broke her heart, yeah Santana split up with her first but she came to Lima to win her back and she got turned down. Sam is a constant reminder of how much Britt hurt Santana and how he is happily with her.

Before Cassie could even reply Rachel stormed through the doors, nearly hearing their whole conversation

'What is going on' Rachel quizzed them both?

Cassie put her head down and glared at Santana cowardly, praying that Rachel hasn't found out her secret.

Santana looked up at Rachel and in her few seconds of madness told Rachel she misheard things and that she was only upset as it was a shock about Sam being there. Cassie told Rachel that Sam reached out to Cassie and she had no idea who he was. Cassie shockingly was in the clear. Santana even shocked herself, she could've easily outed the bully Cassie to Rachel but she didn't, deep down she didn't want to upset Cassie as she clearly wasn't ready to come out even though she was 5 years older than Santana, and after what Cassie has done! Was Santana starting to develop feelings for this woman? After all they are so similar in so many ways…


	5. Unwanted attention

_**Unwanted attention**_

It was a lovely Saturday morning in NYC, only a few days after the whole Cassie and Santana showdown. Rachel was downstairs in housewife mode, dusting of the shelves, neatening up the books; the house had to be spotless! Well of course the only time Rachel goes into OCD overdrive is when she's expecting someone, a boy!

Kurt was lead on the couch, reading some over the top fashion magazine, flicking through the pages so fast that the wind of the pages practically knocked his perfectly done hairdo out of place.

Santana on the other hand was stood perfectly in the open breezy space of their apartment practicing dance routines, Cassie had just taken on the role of the mentor for this new modern dance group at NYADA as the old coach left. Try outs were on Monday and S wanted in, I mean it was rumoured that Beyoncé visits NYADA every year to see what they have going on, she even recruited a few dancers before. So she will definitely be eyeing the dance groups.

''guys I need to ask you a question'' Rachel stopped what she was doing to gaze at the other two.

''WHAT' 'Santana shouted

''yeah'' Kurt managed to pry his eyes away from his magazine.

''okay so I've decided I'm making dinner tonight, and I wanted to invite a guest'' Rachel replied.

Of course Kurt knew about Brody, Rachel had been seeing him for weeks. Although deep down Kurt didn't trust him, I mean what's his deal; he and Rachel aren't exactly exclusive. Rachel has also never been up for the role of FWB so why the sudden change of heart just for Brody? What is so special about him, she is basically changing all her prissy, annoying ways just for him and yeah maybe it's a good thing Rachel's not so uptight anymore but that's what made her the loveable Rachel. Kurt put on a brave face but he did not trust him, not one bit! Finchel all the way in Kurt's mind.

Santana on the other hand had heard about him briefly from Rachel but had never met him.

''you inviting Brody?'' Kurt piped up

''yeah, I am if that's okay, I mean it will give Santana a chance to get to know him''

''Oh this the boyfriend, who isn't really a boyfriend, who is smoking hot, talented performer, great in bed'' S announced

There was a couple of moment's silence.

Rachel let out a soft but awkward laugh, ''erm, that's him Santana but I never actually said those words''

''Oh yeah you never told me that, could have been your phone call to Quinn, these walls are incredibly thin, none the less I want to meet pixie boy, I have to say though I feel my heart lies with lumps the clown, I mean you two were great together even though fin basically forced me out of the flannel closet and nearly got me expelled from school'' S sighed.

''Well at least were all happy to see him'' Kurt sarcastically smiled

Rachel dismissed Kurt's somewhat sarcastic response and got back to making the house crystal clean.

Later that night after the household was ready, Santana looking immaculate as ever, laughing and joking with Rachel as they both attempted to retrieve the vegetables that Santana had dropped from around the pan.

''I'm so glad you moved here S, I mean there was a time where I really couldn't stand you, and believed you to be enviable of by godsend Streisand talent, but here you are making basil stuffed chicken breasts with me'' Rachel smiled.

''wanky'' S giggled.

Rachel also laughed realizing what she had said.

''I mean, I'm so glad I'm here too and yeah a year ago I never thought I could be in the same room as you let alone live with you out of choice, but I tell you what, I'm glad I did''. Santana replied.

Before Rachel could respond the doorbell went. Kurt being eager to get the dinner over with as Brody had a somewhat annoying tone to his smug little voice, rushed to answer the door.

''Hey, Kurt how you doing, I hope you don't mind I brought a friend'' Brody greeted him.

To everyone's surprise Brody had brought a friend and no it wasn't some other girl, I mean he's not that stupid, is he?

''This is Chris, he used to go to NYADA too, he just graduated. Also I heard Santana's here thought it would be nice for her to make some friends, he then gave Kurt a wink''

To Kurt's dismay he was in total shock. I mean why has Brody invited some guy here, and the guy definitely wasn't for Kurt, Kurts got Adam, and Chris seems seemingly straight. I bet Rachel forgot to mention Santana was G A gay, and even if she hadn't, why had Brody just shown up with some guy, Rachel definitely did not mention anything about a Chris being present, one smug little chipmunk was enough.

Chris was tall dark and handsome, he had Spanish blood you could tell, his dark brown eyes were still and his face was broody, he looked like he should play a Ricky martin impersonator on a cruise ship, either way there was no denying the boy was handsome.

''hey lovely to meet you Chris'' Kurt said politely.

As they came in Kurt rushed over to Rachel grabbing and pushing her quietly into a corner.

''what do you think you're doing'' Kurt hissed.

''what are you talking about'' Rachel defensively responded.

''you've never met Chris before?'' Kurt questioned.

Rachel turned around to notice the tall Spaniard checking out Santana. Rachel had no idea about Chris, she mentioned that Santana was now living with them to Brody, and that she sometimes found it hard making friends due to her fear no bitch attitude, but she forgot to mention she was gay. Like how did she know that Brody was going to try his attempt at cupid and try and set her up? Either way nobody knew or could predict what Santana was going to do or even how she would respond.

''oh no'' Rachel glared at Kurt.

Chapter 6

The meal, chris tries to get with s.

Santanas try out for cassies dance group

Sees some kid go crazy at cassie just coz he wasn't good enough to get in.

Sees cassie cry, has heart to heart.

Chapter 7

Chris won't leave Santana alone.

Chris stalks Santana, attempts to rape her.

Cassie walks in, s is an emotional wreck


	6. Take a hint

**This chapter is mainly about the meal between Santana, Rachel, Chris, Kurt and Brody. You see Santana's reaction to Chris. Next chapter is about Cassie and Santana! I hope you enjoy it, feel free to give feedback and any criticism… **

_**Take a hint **_

Chris, Brody and the nervous looking Kurt took their seats at the dinner table as Rachel and Santana brought the plates of the slightly overcooked chicken out. Rachel beaming one of her fakest smiles yet, you could even see her molars!

As Santana and Rachel then started to grab some glasses out of the cupboard, S turned to Rachel who was looking slightly alarming considering she was showcasing one of her weirdest grins yet.

'Are you okay, what's wrong with you?' Santana asked.

Rachel secretly fearing that Chris was going to hit on Santana at the dinner table for Santana to then shoot him down and make the whole dinner awkward stopped and looked at S.

'Me, nothing's wrong with me, why would there be something wrong with me, is there something wrong with you?' Rachel ranted nervously at her.

Santana puzzled just glared at the tiny Jew who was dressed in a very presentable pink dress.

'Okay I get it, you're nervous. You think that I'm going to say something rude, or embarrass you in front of your new boy toy over here. I'm going to be honest Rachel, sometimes my inner snix does fight its way through this very calm and soothing exterior but I have got it under control, plus the doctor made me take these meds after I hit my neighbour with a fence panel.'

Rachel eagerly wanting to tell Santana the truth just stared at her speechless, before adding.

'Wait you hit your neighbour with a fence panel?'

'yeah her dog bit Brittany and I kinda went all lima heights, she's okay though it was only a few stitches, the neighbour that is, brit only got a scratch' S responded.

Rachel dismissing the whole situation just grabbed the glasses and ushered Santana to her seat, they then all sat down.

'This is Chris everyone he's one of my old pals, he just graduated NYADA' Brody exclaimed.

Kurt looked deeply at Chris's face 'And no frown lines, it's a miracle' Kurt chuckled.

'Yeah I know it can stress you out that place believe me, and Cassie can be a total bitch but you learn to deal' Chris responded politely.

Santana already taking away his only cool points he had for being at NYADA grinned at Chris.

'You think Cassies a bitch?'

'Well don't we all, I mean you heard about all the crap she put me through, definitely worse than the McKinley morning slushies if you ask me' Rachel butted in.

Santana realising she was basically about to defend Cassie, turned to agree with the hatred, so not to look suspicious.

'Yeah what a bitch'

'I mean I have never really had a problem with her she just seems kind of uptight, and she beats down on some students a lot, she made one student wet themselves, I'm not even kidding I saw it with my own eyes, then they transferred' Chris said alarmingly.

Although they were all bad mouthing Cassie, Santana always knew there was an admirable quality to Cassie that she could never quite put her finger on, until now. It was Cassie's fierceness, her ability to make people fear her, her fear no bitch attitude, which snix had trying to master since kindergarten.

Brody sat there silently considering he thought his opinion of Cassie might be shot down by Rachel considering he slept with Cassie a week earlier changed the subject.

'So Santana how are you fitting in here you liking it' Brody asked bravely.

Santana putting on an awesome show for Rachel and Kurt swallowed her chicken then responded.

'Yeah its good here, it's more my speed yano, Lima was like an anchor just dragging me down I'm glad to be here where I belong', S replied smilingly.

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other blown away. Was Santana Lopez aka queen bitch being nice, and to Kurts dismay and disapproval being nice to the smug little chipmunk.

'So are you with anyone at the moment' Chris asked Santana, shockingly! Kurt nearly choked on his peas and Rachel just glared at Santana.

'Single' Santana smiled, oblivious to the fact that Chris was hinting to her.

'We should go out sometime I will show you around; I can get any free tickets for Broadway so just let me know ok'. Chris chirped up, thinking S had accepted his offer on what he believed to be a date.

Santana laughed. Aloud. Nearly spitting out her mouthful of wine she attempted to gulp.

'Your, you're asking me out' S glared at him not breaking eye contact, as if she was giving him a chance to retract his offer.

Stupidly Chris replied, 'yeah, I think you're really hot'

'Shame you're not my type, or else I would totally go' Santana didn't hesitate to reply. She took great pleasure in shooting him down, and she wasn't smiling until he had stopped smiling.

'Uh Oh' Kurt put his head in his hands.

'What?' Brody and Chris both questioned the Latina.

'How do I break this down for you boys, hmm? Okay so I'm more likely to take Rachel to see a screening of wicked than I am to sit with any of you douches' Santana flashed a smile before sipping another glass of wine.

Rachel eyed Santana disapprovingly, she knew deep down Santana couldn't just keep her mouth shut for one simple dinner, and plus she was kind of pissed considering S brought Rachel into the whole debate.

Kurt ecstatic as Santana just referred to Brody as a douche let out a huge smile to Santana while trying to remain expressionless.

'You're a..' Chris muttered.

'That's right, chinchilla. I am the luscious lady loving Santana and lesbihonest you may think your hot shit, but in reality your just an insecure little dork who hides behind his lack of Latin blood, so he can hit on girls, that are way out of his league'. Surprisingly she still remained smiling throughout the insult.

Santana then got up to clean up everyone's empty plates.

Brody looking confused and puzzled to what had just happened got up and spoke to Rachel quietly in the corner for 5 minutes, he then grabbed his coat and ushered Chris to leave with him.

'I don't care if you like girls, I'm still taking you out on this date, I like a girl who can stand up for herself' Chris confidently shouted at Santana before Brody rushed him out the door.

Santana looking at him awkwardly like the way she usually would react to a fin Hudson performance closed the door on them confused.

'WHAT WAS THAT' Rachel had hit boiling point as she shouted at S.

Santana too exhausted to argue with her roommate unpredictably walked over to Rachel, then wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug which lasted way longer than it should of, s nearly fell asleep on her 'I'm sorry rach' she added, then plodded up the stairs to bed.

Rachel not having a bad bone in her to get angry with the Latina just let out a sigh as her and Kurt finished up.


	7. Knight in shining armour

**I really hope you like this, please give feedback I want to know what you all think about Cassie and Santana. P.S I am a huge brittana fan and britt will come into the story in chapter 9 **

_**Knight in shining Armour **_

The next morning it was time for NYADA and even worse the dance try outs for Cassies new dance group were today, S had been practicing her routine for a week religiously and she had to get in!

Santana walked through the huge brown doors of the try out room, everything was set up, you had blue mats everywhere, and Cassie even had her own little judging panel going on. S felt like it was cheerio's try outs all over again. Even the chairs were similar.

Although if there was one thing S was good at, it was a fucking audition.

The rest of the girls who were ready to try out were in a massive line that extended at the other two ends of the room, S walked over to join the line as she watched the others audition nervously.

On the judging panel was Cassie, whose expression was less amused as per usual, she was joined by her friend and professional hip hop dancer Antonio and one of the students from the old dance group named Lucy.

Santana watched as girls stepped up to try out, each one failing more abysmally than the other. One of them putting their own spin on 'push it' by Salt n Pepper, safe to say the only place they were going with the dance was 2 minutes worth of fame on YouTube, Cassie looked horrified.

'You looked like you were having some sort of seizure, it's a good job I don't have my cell phone with me or I would have dialled 911 so they could get you to a hospital' Cassie bellowed at the student, before pointing towards the door.

Santana looked as the queue she was in was getting shorter by the second, she was up next.

Wearing her custom made cheerio's uniform her mum had ordered and designed for her; she stepped up on the platform. The colours almost identical to the cheerio's uniform she wore at the University of Louville.

S usually wouldn't be nervous, but when she wanted something as badly as she wanted this it kind of sent butterflies flying around her stomach and it was not it the sweet lovey dovey way! Plus Cassie kind of made her feel a bit intimidated, although she would never let Cassie know that.

'Santana, it's nice to see you again' Cassie smiled angelically at S, to Santana's surprise considering she thought Cassie hated her after their whole showdown.

S then hit the music; the song was I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. Strangely Santana couldn't take her eyes of Cassie through the whole performance; she wanted Cassie to notice her, she needed to get in.

S begins performing perfect rolls on the floor, high kicks, professional looking hip movements, her timing was immaculate and she finished of the dance with a perfect backflip. It was safe to say her years of being a cheerio had payed of, she received an applaud from the panel including Cassie who was smiling bizarrely at Santana and her eyes were squinted.

'That was incredible Santana, to be honest I didn't even know you were capable of moves like that, you blew me away, good song choice, you're in, don't let me down' Cassie responded happily.

'Oh my god, really? And yeah IL try not to let you down' Santana looked shocked.

'Don't make me regret it' Cassie eyed S.

Santana nodded as she picked up her things to leave, she was bouncing around the room like a dog that was just about to be taken for a walk. She couldn't contain her excitement.

As she left the building and got down the road she realised that she had left her favourite sweater in the dance room, so instead of carrying on she turned around to go back for it.

As she got in the building she was just about to open the door when she heard screaming!

S peered her beautiful big eyes into the glass to see what was going on.

A girl looked like she was shouting at Cassie, I mean no it couldn't of been, Cassie does the shouting not takes it.

To Santana's dismay it would appear to be that the girl was the one being unreasonable, Cassie had only told the girl that she wasn't good enough to get in and the girl didn't react well to that.

'WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT I CAN'T DANCE, ARE YOU ON CRACK?! YOURE A JOKE, YOUR NOT EVEN TALENTED ENOUGH TO JUDGE DANCING, YOU CANT EVEN DANCE! EVERYONES HEARD THE RUMOURS; YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH BECAUSE YOU'RE A CLOSET FREAK. EVERYONES GONNA KNOW YOUR SECRET SOON' the girl shouted at Cassie. It appeared to be that Cassie was the only judge sat at the panel, maybe the others went home, or left when they saw how crazy this girl was acting.

S was even more shocked at the fact Cassie was just taking this abuse. That was not like Cassie!

The girl then left before attempting to throw a chair at Cassie, thankfully it missed.

S barged in trying to go after the girl to defend Cassie, but she was too late the girl was long gone.

Cassie didn't see Santana come in; instead Cassie was crying in a corner, her sobs were loud and uncontrollable, like her cries had been building up for weeks.

S picked up her sweater and begins to walk over to Cassie who still hadn't noticed her. She then taps the blonde on the shoulder.

Cassie turns around to look at S, her face was puffy and her eyes were filled with tears. 'What are you doing back here?' Cassie manages to get some words out to say to S.

'I, I forgot my sweater, are you okay? What happened? I saw the girl shout but then she walked of?' S was now holding Cassies shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Cassie, she didn't deserve that abuse. Cassie's crystal like blue eyes sparkled and they even looked more beautiful as the tears fell down Cassies cheeks, even though it pained S to see Cassie like this, she looked up to her.

'They hate me, they all hate me, and I don't even know what I did to make people think I'm such a bitch all the time' Cassie cried.

'You're not a bitch, your just honest with people, and if they don't like it well screw them' Santana tried to console her. She attempted to wipe Cassies tears away with her favourite sweater.

'No I am, I'm a horrible person, how can you say I'm not, I don't even recognise myself anymore, I'm just fake' Cassies thoughts just came flowing out.

'Because I used to be exactly like you are now, I still am, kind of, I treat people a certain way so there afraid of me, so they respect me, and don't cross me, it doesn't make me a nasty person it's just who I am, I'm not going to apologise for that and neither should you' S Replied.

'But what if I don't want to be that person anymore, and I was horrible to you, I invited Sam all the way here just to get you back, what sort of person does that' Cassie wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon.

'I forgive you, I'm kind of glad you invited him here, made me realise I need to stop running from my problems and start facing them' S Hinted to Cassie, in hopes that Cassie would open up more and let Santana help her.

'I can't do it Santana, I'm not you, I just can't' Cassie stared back into Santana's dark brown eyes.

Santana gazed at Cassie, deep down Santana's heart was breaking. It hurt for S to see her like this, Cassie was so similar to Santana, they both act like class A bitches so nobody crosses them, they act like they have no feelings so it prevents them from getting hurt. S knew exactly what Cassie was going through.

Plus Cassie was still in the closet, which is probably why she was in so much pain and why she reacted so badly to the girl shouting at her, oh and threatening to expose her secret. Santana knew what she had to do, it was her duty! Maybe that's why she was made to come to New York.

Santana pulled Cassie in towards her and hugged her tightly. Cassie began to retract some tears and they just sat there for a few minutes, they were both sat on the floor, S was just holding Cassie tightly, her head on Cassies shoulder. Cassie was holding her back. For a couple of minutes they both just felt safe, like everything was going to be okay again. S knew exactly what she was going to do.

'I'm going to help you, I promise' Santana whispered in Cassies ear.


	8. Plans

_**Plans**_

Santana began roaming the halls of NYADA desperately in search of the blonde beauty, surprisingly buzzed considering it was before 9:00am. She wanted to be the first student there as she wanted to see how Cassie was doing.

Last night Cassie walked out on her, well after their emotional embrace that lasted slightly longer than one usually would. Maybe Cassie freaked out after S told her she would help her, Cassie didn't seem the type of woman who would usually accept help. She was too proud, too stubborn, too Cassie to accept help. Although Santana being Santana was going to help her, once she had an objective, a mission, there was nothing that could possibly get in her way.

As she scurried through the corridors, rushing to be the first one there, hauling other students out of her way she managed to get to the classroom.

As she walked in the classroom her eyes caught Cassie as Cassie was perfecting her turnout in front of the mirror.

''heyyy'' S walked over to the blonde

''Hi'' Cassie didn't even take her eyes of the mirror to look at Santana.

''Nice turnout'' s replied.

Cassie just smiled.

She knew Cassie didn't want to talk about last night so she was sure she wouldn't bring that up, but she seemed stunned at the lack of replies she was getting from Cassie and was starting to wonder if she had done something to upset the blonde.

''have I done anything wrong'' Santana's dough eyes grew.

Cassie finally stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Santana, their eyes fixated on each other this time as she played with her hair. ''No you haven't done anything wrong, I'm just stressing out, I'm trying to come up with a routine that will wow the judges for the dance competition''.

''well let me help you, I am great with coming up with routines'' Santana smiled.

''you really think that's a good idea'' Cassie bent down to pick up her water bottle.

''why wouldn't it be'' Santana questioned

You could tell Cassie was trying to get out of whatever she has just dug herself into. Her and Santana spending any time together alone, was something that Cassie was extremely anxious of, especially after their little emotional embrace last night. She may be a heartless bitch at times but she knew that she couldn't really let the smiley Latina down.

''no reason, that would be great help actually, thanks Santana''

''cool, so when do you want me to come over'' Santana smiled cheerily.

Cassie's heart dropped she didn't think that S was going to be in her house, what had she got herself in for. She really regretted pouring her heart out to the Latina, she never usually lets anyone see her that vulnerable and now that Santana has she just knew it was going to go downhill from there.

Cassie forced a smile nervously, before replying '' Come round at 7, IL write down my address for you, can we just keep that between us though, I don't want any of the students knowing you came round, even though were just dancing, if you know what I mean''

Santana chuckled at Cassies constant rambling ''don't worry we can keep it between us''.

Cassie wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed over to the Latina. As their hands touched Cassie smiled, it felt electric like a spark between them, and she wondered if S felt it too.

The students then began to pour into class, Rachel and Kurt being the last ones in.

''what are you doing here so early, not like you'' Kurt looked at Santana.

''Oh I just was up early, I had too much sleep last night'' Santana quickly answered.

''hey, you guys fancy going out to dinner tonight, there are some gorgeous restaurants in china town, I know how much you love Chinese food san'' Rachel chirped in.

''I'm in, and maybe we can see Brooklyn bridge at night'' Kurt buzzed.

''Amazing idea Kurt, and we can sing a bit of Barbara while looking at the stars, it will be like one of those fine movie moments to remember'' Rachel rambled.

Rachel and Kurt began going off into their own little conversation before Rachel remembered Santana hadn't answered her.

''so san what do you say' Rachel elbowed Santana playfully.

S grew worried; she knew that she couldn't bail on Cassie, after S was the one who practically invited herself there in the first place. But what could she say to Rachel, there was no way she could get out of the meal and she felt bad ditching after Kurt and Rachel had been so hospitable towards her. San quickly thought of the only thing she could say to get herself out of this one.

''I'd love to guys but I have a date''. San pleased with herself for coming up with such a brilliant alibi. Although she knew it wasn't that much of a lie I mean it could turn into a date with Cassie, even if there just dancing.

San knew that Rachel and Kurt wouldn't mind her ditching for a date; in fact they would love the idea, anything to get her to stop moping about Brittany.

''a date eyy, who's the lucky girl'' Kurt winked at Santana.

''Oh just some girl I met in a bar'' S responded.

''so what's her name'' Rachel grinned at S

Santana wasn't good with coming up with names especially when put on the spot, she thought of the only girls name other than Brittany that came into her head.

''Quinn''

''Quinn'' Kurt and Rachel asked her puzzled. Quinn wasn't a very common name.

''Not Quinn Fabray? Well we all know about your little hook-up but we didn't know things were getting serious'' Kurt joked but there was a truth in his eyes, like he actually thought she would be going on a date with Quinn Fabray.

Rachel's grin turned into a sudden frown, everyone knew Rachel hated the fact that San and Quinn hooked up. Everyone knew Rachel and Quinn had a thing when they were at McKinley but nobody dared asked Rachel about it, they knew it was a no go topic.

Santana knowing she had just landed herself in it and noticing Rachel's sudden change of expression answered quickly.

''of course it's not Quinn Fabray, everybody knows that was just a onetime drunken thing, you guys don't know this Quinn'' San said reassuring Rachel.

Rachel felt a sigh of relief run through her body

''well I hope you have a wonderful time tonight san, and take your key in case your back late'' she said politely.

''thanks Rach''.


	9. I have a thing for blondes

Okay so I really hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think, I will try to update soon!

_**I have a thing for blondes**_

Santana was rooting through her wardrobe; she had to find the hottest but yet comfortable dance outfit. It was 6:00pm, she had an hour to pack her stuff and get to Cassies, but considering Rachel and Kurt thought she had a date she had to dress for one and hide her dance clothes.

Santana was wearing a glittery blue dress, the end of the dress dangled gracefully a few inches above her knees, but it was still long enough to ooze class. She grabbed the bag with her dance gear in and put it outside next to the door when Rachel and Kurt weren't paying attention.

Kurt and Rachel weren't dining till 8 so Santana wasn't impressed with all the sneaking around she had to do, even if it did come naturally to her.

''wow San you look amazing'' Rachel turned to Santana.

''Thanks'' San smiled as she attempted to fix her hair in the mirror. ''do you think it looks better curly or straight'' San asked.

Rachel was surprised that Santana actually wanted her opinion so she was going to make full use of the opportunity while she had the chance.

''I like how it is curly''

''cool'' San smiled before glancing at her watch, it was 6:30 and she still had no idea where Cassies apartment was. ''Right I better get going''

''Have fun tonight girl, don't do anything I wouldn't do'' Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

''thanks'' San chuckled as she hugged Rachel goodbye.

Santana had planned to walk to Cassies as she didn't want to waste money on a cab ride if her place was just around the corner, but the heels she was wearing didn't agree with her, so she jumped in a cab.

As the cab stopped outside the white tall apartment building S got out and knocked on the door. Cassie came running down her long blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders.

She opened the door ''Hey come in'' Cassie fixated on Santana's dress, she kept wondering if she had given Santana mixed signals, she was sure that she said they were going to be dancing and not on a date.

''Thanks'' S smiled happily as she walked in and followed Cassie to her door which was on the second floor.

''Are you alright to walk up the stairs in them'' Cassie laughed pointing to Santana's heels.

''Oh yeah I'm fine''

Santana followed Cassie in, the walls were gleaming white and it was an extremely modern looking room, Santana took everything in as she stared at the pictures of Cassie on the walls with her family.

S sat down on the gleaming black couch.

''would you like anything to drink'' Cassie asked politely.

''water please'' San replied.

Cassie came back in and handed the glass of water to Santana.

''thanks'' Santana began to take a sip of the water.

Cassie sat on the chair facing the Latina ''so if you don't mind me asking, why are you so dolled up, you look lovely btw, but I just thought you came round to dance''

Santana let out a nervous laugh ''yeah about that, Rachel and Kurt wanted me to go out for dinner with them tonight but I'd already said I was coming to yours so I had to think of an alibi, so I said I was going out on a date''

''Oh'' Cassie smiled.

''I have my dance gear in my bag I can go and change'' Santana put the glass of water on the coaster.

Cassie kind of felt bad that Santana went to so much trouble and got dolled up just to lie to come and see her, and she did look beautiful, Cassie realised she had been staring at Santana's long tanned legs for over a minute now. ''No you don't have to change, I mean you went to so much effort, do you want to go out instead? We can do this dance routine another night if you want''.

Santana thought she was hearing things, did Cassie just ask her if she wanted to go out. S wasn't bothered what she was doing, she was pretty easy going as long as she was with Cassie she didn't mind, she wanted to help the blonde, maybe to even come out of closet.

''Sounds good, if you want to'' a huge grin fell over her face.

''yeah, I know a few good bars, I have been living here for over 6 years now, il just go and change, do you mind waiting'' Cassie turned the TV on for Santana.

''no that's fine'' San said politely.

Cassie was in her room for about 15 minutes before she came out. She looked stunning, her eye makeup really drew you to her crystal like blue eyes and her blonde hair was straight down to her shoulders, she looked so mesmerizing Santana had to question whether there was glitter in the blondes hair or if she was just imagining it. The white dress made her look angelic and innocent, just how Brittany looked.

''you look great'' San didn't hesitate to compliment her.

''thanks'' Cassie grinned, so pleased that S had complimented her, it sent butterflies twirling though her stomach.

Meanwhile Kurt and Rachel were still in the apartment just about to call a cab when Rachel's phone rang.

Rachel shot up from her chair.

''who is this now, why does everyone decide to ring before we are about to leave'' Kurt moaned as he was checking himself out in the mirror.

''It's Brittany'' The shock on Rachel's face made Kurt take his eyes of himself to turn around.

''well answer it'' he demanded

Kurt was stunned that Brittany was ringing; I mean if Britt wanted a chat she would usually text or arrange a Skype date, she hardly ever phoned even when they were all at McKinley together. The only time Britt would ring is if she was in trouble or forgot her locker combo even if Santana would write it on Britt's hand for her.

''hello'' Rachel picked up the phone.

''I don't know where I am'' Britt sniffled down the phone.

''what, Britt are you crying, what's going on'' the sound of worry in Rachel's speech alarmed Kurt.

''Well I broke up with Sam last week, I didn't want to upset him anymore I just don't think I love him, I need to see Santana so I got my parents to put me on a plane, and the airport is really big and confusing and I don't know where I go to next and I can't find my suitcase''. Brittany cried down the phone.

''wait slow down, okay what airport are you at, me and Kurt will come and get you right away Britt don't worry'' Rachel responded quickly trying to withdraw the sound of panic in her voice.

Britt turned to a man next to her and asked him what airport it was. ''I'm at JFK'' she responded trying to hold back the tears.

''Okay ask someone where you go next okay and wait at the main entrance for us we won't be too long'' Rachel was calming down. Britt then said bye and put the phone down.

Rachel turned to Kurt.

''Looks like we will have to get takeout were going to KFK''

''what the hell is going on, should we ring Santana'' Kurt was scratching his head.

''no we can't I mean, we can't interrupt her date, Santana can see Brittany in the morning, right now we just need to get Britt back here in one piece'' Rachel ranted as she was in search of her purse.


	10. Drunken Antics

No Brittany in this chapter, she will be in the next one but a lot of Cassie and Santana, please review and tell me what you think, it encourages me to upload the next chapter quicker ;)

_**Drunken Antics**_

Santana and Cassie's bodies shaped and shifted perfectly as they danced smoothly in the crowded dark room. The lights were euphoric, swiftly changing from pink to green.

The pair only intended on going to a few bars, but Santana was insistent on having a bit more fun. All it took was a brown dough eyed gaze at Cassie and S could have whatever she wanted. That was the fun with Cassie, when S was with Britt, it was the other way around and whatever Brittany wanted she got. Santana kind of liked the idea that she got her way for a change.

''This is the most fun I've had in a while'' The blonde fell drunkenly into the brown eyed beauty.

''mmm too'' Santana was swaying quite quickly, like she was about to topple over.

''you are drunksss'' Cassie giggled.

''naa uhh, I can walk just fine'' S stated a matter of factly, as she attempted to walk in a straight line. By doing so this caused her to sway a bit too far too the right knocking a drink straight out of this red heads hand.

''woops'' Santana tried to keep a straight innocent pout but it turned into a bit of a giggle.

''bitch, watch where you're going'' The red head furiously pushed the drunken Lopez.

Usually snix wouldn't stand for this sort of behaviour especially of some copper red head who smelt like tacky, cheap perfume, and was dressed like the leading drag queen. Under different circumstances she would have turned around and punched her straight in the nose in hopes to break it, although taking into consideration how much alcohol was cursing through her veins, she was too weak to defend herself. Instead she flew backwards and her hand grazed the broken shards of glass that had been lying on the floor.

''Oh my god, are you okay'' Cassie rushed to the Latinas aid.

''hmm'' Santana let out a whimper.

''Oi, ginger pubes'' Cassie shouted at the red head. The red head turned around only to be greeted with a fist to the face. She flailed to the floor, lying next to the injured snix.

Cassie smiled please with herself. She then began stroking Santana's hair and helping her up, only to be startled with the sight of three men rushing towards them.

''you three out!'' the security guard and his team suddenly rushed to the three angry, injured women, the three men grabbed a girl each and placed them outside of the club, where the rain was pouring furiously outside.

Cassie and Santana both hauled themselves of the floor only to watch in laughter as the red head ran away.

''serves her right'' Cassie sniggered.

''thanks for defending me, I can usually do it myself, but those ginger gremlins have a habit of escaping my rath, like Miss Pillsbury'' San stated.

The blonde giggled ''Who's Miss Pillsbury?''

''oh, just some copper smelling guidance counsellor that worked at my school'' The Latina replied.

Cassie flashed a smile before flagging down a taxi. The brown eyed beauty was still a lot drunker than Cassie was so she had to keep hold of her.

As the taxi parked outside of the Berry/Hummel/Lopez apartment Cassie got out helping Santana with the door.

''do you wanna come in'' Lopez drunkenly giggled to the blonde.

''yeah but isn't Shwimmer and porcelain in there'' Cassie gazed.

''yeah but they'll be asleep'' Santana reassured the blonde, but still slurring her words.

''okay, but not for long'' Cassie agreed as she fell on the steps, blood still filled with alcohol. Santana helped her up immediately and they both snuck up the stairs creeping to the Latinas room.

They both sat on the bed, as snix began to take of her shoes. Cassie shortly followed.

''Do you want to sleep over?'' Santana turned to stare into the blondes eyes, it was intriguing, how alcohol can have so much effect on your eyes. Although Santana loved it how Cassies pupils stood out leaving a sparkly pool of blue surrounding them.

''What about…'' Before Cassie could even finish her sentence, Santana's finger was placed over her bright red lips.

''Their up early tomorrow, don't even worry, they will be gone at 7, and their not allowed to walk in my room anymore, they won't walk in and see you'' S stated.

''k'' Cassie let out a nervous smile.

Santana got up and rooted through her drawer, ''need to lend some pjs'' as she turned around she was startled as Cassie was standing an inch away from her.

They were both drunkenly gazing into one another's eyes. Cassie made the first move.

She planted a romantic wet kiss on the Latinas mouth, where it was greeted in return with a kiss. They carried on, until their tongues were both fighting for dominance, this lasted for a few minutes until they both fell on the bed.

Cassie was on top, she helped to remove the hot Latinas dress and by the time it got to Cassie, san was throwing it across the floor.

They were both in underwear, Lopez sporting a sexy black bra and thong, and the blonde wearing a matching blue. They must have seen this coming.

Cassie was smothering the Latinas warm neck, she licked and kissed it up and down occasionally nibbling at her ear, this drove Santana insane.

The Latina began to manoeuvre her hand down the blonde's body until reaching the golden spot. She placed two fingers on her clit and rubbed it furiously, feeling the wetness that was dripping out of the blonde. Any remaining clothing items were thrown of at this point. She stuck two fingers inside her and thrusted upwards, Cassie then let out an aroused squeal which was begging her for more. Santana did as demanded and carried on making the blonde squeal and scream even louder.

Cassie then began sucking on the Latinas nipples with the occasional bite, her face made her way down to her soaking wet pussy, she then began to suck and lick her clitoris making the Latina shiver with pleasure.

They pursued each other in turns which both resulted in slow euphoric orgasms.

After they were finished Santana was the first one to fall asleep her head was cradled on the blondes shoulder.

Okay so what did you think? Cassie/Santana sex-yay or nay? Please review guys, good or bad. Next chapter Brittany will be in NYC, will she catch the girls in the act, will Rachel and kurt? Please keep reading and thanks for all your reviews so far


	11. Old flames and new games

Old Flames and New Games

Rachel and Kurt hurried through the doors of JFK airport where hundreds of people accumulated in their masses.

Their heads swiftly hinged from side to side as they were in search of a very particular blonde.

''I can't spot her anywhere, can you?'' she roared to Kurt.

''No, she isn't here, you told her to stand at the entrance right'' Kurt responded.

''Yeah I told her to wait at the main entrance, which is exactly where we are standing right now'' Rachel spat.

Rachel whipped out her phone and began to ring Brittany-it went to voicemail.

''damn it, her phones of''

'' she will be here somewhere, if you were Brittany, where would you be'' Kurt playfully asked.

''well taking into consideration Brittany isn't the most intelligent and attentive listener id presume shed be anywhere other than where I told her to be'' Rachel seemed annoyed with herself.

''if I was Britt, I'd probably be having a lot of trouble with my luggage, wouldn't you'' Kurt giggled as he winked at Rachel.

Rachel gave Kurt the nod as she followed him up to a desk where a plump old man was sat behind it.

''excuse me, would you be able to help us, my friend isn't answering her phone can you direct us to the luggage area'' Kurt politely asked.

The man glanced up ''that's only for people with tickets I'm afraid'' the man then looked back down reading his paper.

''You listen here sir, we don't have plane tickets, we in fact are not planning on leaving this airport without our friend, we just want to find her and be on our way, but if you don't direct and let us through to the luggage area, we will be at this airport longer than we need to be and that's not going to be pretty for me or for you'' Rachel harped at the slightly startled man.

''Okay, Okay that's not a problem'' the man stuttered, he got up and walked them through to the luggage area not muttering another word.

''see Kurt, you need to be a bit more loud and direct if you want to get through to people'' Rachel whispered proudly to Kurt as he just rolled his eyes back at her.

The man then left them at the luggage department where their eyes were in search of Brittany.

Rachel and Kurt both stared in opposite directions searching intently, until Kurt's eyes met a preferably noticeable blonde.

''found her'' Kurt shouted proudly as if he had one up on Rachel, their friendship thrived even more due to the fact they were both so competitive.

Brittany was spotted. She was stood up sharply on the conveyer as luggage proceeded to carry through.

''I CANT FIND IT'' Brittany cried.

Kurt and Rachel ran to the conveyer.

''Britt please get down'' Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand as he began to pull her from the conveyer.

Brittany stared at him innocently; her blue eyes sparkled cutely as she proceeded to give him a hug.

''I'm so glad you're here, even you Rachel''

Kurt hugged her back while giggling. Brittany then released Kurt and dived onto Rachel to give her a huge embrace. Rachel just smiled sweetly and put her arms around the blonde.

Brittany then looked around bewildered, her huge smiley grin suddenly changed to a confused and disappointed look.

''where's Santana'' Britt frowned.

''Oh, she's just on a''

Before Rachel could properly respond Kurt butted in.

''What Rachel meant to say was Santana is at home, she's not feeling very well'' Kurt smiled pleased with his rapid response.

''yeah'' Rachel glared at Kurt.

''Oh well that's okay, I will have plenty of time to see her now I'm gonna be in NYC for a while'' Brittany hopped up and down, clapping her hands.

Rachel's jaw dropped open. ''wait what''

''I don't think you heard her properly Rach, Britt has just announced she will be staying with us for a while, yay'' Kurt eyes widened to Rachel as he was urging her to be nice.

Rachel tried her best at a smile ''boy, I can't wait'' she muttered sarcastically.

''oh that's my case'' Britt screeched as she ran over to retrieve her luggage.

Whilst Brittany was gone Rachel turned to Kurt. ''you've got to be freaking kidding me, now we have Barbie and Zena the warrior princess staying with us, are you joking''

''My extra-curricular activities and my superior performances at NYADA are going to be ruined, those two are going to ruin my life, I was just coping with Santana being with us but now Brittany, my blood pressure is going to rapidly increase I'm gonna be on meds KURT'' Rachel ranted pacing up and down.

''don't worry Rachel, she won't be staying for that long and Santana will look after her, right'' Kurt reassured the brunette.

''there broken up Kurt, Santana was just getting over her, I mean she's gone on a date tonight'' Rachel worriedly responded.

Before Kurt could reply Brittany was back.

''were gonna have so much fun guys, it's a shame I left lord tubbington at home though, but I promised to Skype him every day and maybe I can get a cat while I'm here maybe like a cousin for Lord tubs'' Brittany bounced.

Rachel clenched her fist as Kurt laughed reassuring Rachel by patting her shoulder. The three proceeded to walk out of the airport, Kurt carrying Brittany's bags after she had given up shortly after retrieving them from the conveyer belt.

It was 12:00 pm. The trio arrived at the apartment after having to basically carry Brittany in as she was in a deep sleep.

Kurt and Rachel placed the blonde on the couch and covered her up with a fluffy pink dovey which suited the blonde's personality perfectly; they also cushioned her head with some light white pillows. She slept there so sweet and innocently.

''I'm going to bed, I'm so tired'' Rachel muttered as Kurt followed her upstairs to the second floor of the apartment.

They passed Santana's room where the door creaked open, fortunately not wide enough so nobody could see what was inside.

The next morning Brittany was the first to arise, it was 6:00am. Britt wouldn't usually wake up this early but due to all that sleeping she did in the car on the way to the apartment and the sleeping she did on the plane she was extremely upbeat.

She jumped out of bed and made herself at home, she began to walk to the kitchen where she raided the fridge and got herself some orange juice.

Then it hit her, where was Santana. Kurt and Rachel said that Santana wasn't feeling very well maybe she's in bed. Maybe orange juice would make her feel better. When Britt was ill she drank a lot of orange juice, well mainly because she liked it but she always drank excessive amounts while ill.

Brittany poured a separate glass of orange juice. Maybe Santana was in her room Brittany thought deeply.

Britt picked up the separate glass of orange juice and wondered upstairs to find the poorly Santana.

She loved to explore new surrounding with every step up the stairs the blondes head tilted soaking in everything she saw. She rolled her eyes when she saw pictures of Rachel holding up the star glass her mother had gave to her.

As she got to the top of the stairs there were four rooms, Britt opened the first door, which she was surprised to see a toilet, and it didn't appear to look like a sort of room where you would have a toilet.

Britt then opened the second door which she shut astonishingly quickly as the sound of Rachel's snores made her ears burn and the glass she was holding nearly shatter. The other two rooms were across from the others.

Britt then opened the third door. It was her.

She saw the king-size bed before her, where the covers overshadowed what appeared to be Santana. The white sheets made it easy for Britt to spot the long brunette locks of her favourite Latina.

Brittany's eyes widened with happiness, she loved watching Santana sleep. It was THE most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed, even more beautiful than the time Lord Tubbs ate his first meatball. Brittany then took a step forward.

Suddenly she saw something wriggle next to Santana, someone else. A blonde woman turned over, her eyes were still shut but her face was clearly visible.

Usually Britt enjoyed it when Santana had sleepovers, especially with Quinn. The trio would have so much fun. Although this didn't look like your casual sleepover and Britt realised this. The twosome appeared to be wearing nothing from what she could spot.

That was only something Britt and Santana would do.

Brittany's huge smile faded rapidly to a frown; in shock and forgetting she had the glass of orange juice in her hand accidently released her grip of the glass. The glass fell from the blondes hand, it was cinematic, it felt like the glass was falling forever but when it did hit the ground it shattered and made a huge bang.

The orange flew everywhere and made a colossal orange stain over the floor.

Santana opened her eyes quickly, she was not a deep sleeper, and any sudden sound could wake her. It was like she was on constant guard duty. The brown eyed beauty used to keep a baseball bat under her bed for protection; every time Britt was round she was always on alert for any intruders. Apparently that was still the case.

The brunettes sleepy eyes turned to the standing blonde's direction, she saw Brittany, her dark skin quickly turned paler with shock. It got even worse when Santana finally realised that Britt had noticed Cassie was lay beside her.

Britt stared at the Latina, with a mixture of pain and shock in her eyes.

Santana quickly spoke ''Britt'' her voice was croaky as she had just awoke but loud enough to get Brittany's attention.

Before Santana could utter anymore words Brittany was out like a flash leaving her broken glass on the floor. Just like her ironic twist of fate.


End file.
